This invention relates to a compact coupling for connecting a piston rod to a workpiece making provision for radial as well as direct misalignment while avoiding shock, noise and excessive wear.
Alignment couplers in accordance with the prior art provide limited means for compensating for radial misalignment and for direct misalignment. Such couplers generally have a substantial length dimension. Another problem is engendered through shock resulting to the various parts as a result of repeated successive operations of the cylinder to effect back and forth movement of the workpiece which is in this case illustrated in the form of a sled. A rod coupler which is relatively compact has heretofore been provided utilizing a first flat head screw to provide radial adjustment between the workpiece and the piston rod, while a second screw provides connection with the piston rod while compensating for radial misalignment through transverse movement thereof. Such apparatus possesses disadvantages in that repeated operations of the cylinder and related apparatus results in excessive shock subjecting parts to extensive wear and results in excessive noise during operation.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide an alignment coupler which may be relatively compact and which provides for shock absorbency with noise dampening while affording both radial and direct alignment adjustments.
Another important object of the invention is the prevention of excessive wear on the various parts of the apparatus through the use of cushioning rings constructed of high polyethylene and the like which permits both radial and direct alignment adjustment while affording protection against excessive shock and noise.